Shards of Crystal Tears
by Celestial Dagger
Summary: When Sesshomaru kills Inuyasha, he is charged with the responsibility of taking care of Kikyou, Inuyasha's girl, who in a state of shock, mistakes Sesshomaru for her dead lover. My first fic, please R&R! SessKik


Sesshomaru kills Inuyasha for the Shikon no Tama. At first, he sees absolutely nothing wrong with killing his younger brother, but when he is charged with the responsibility of caring for Inuyasha's girl, Kikyou, who is in a state of shock and believes Sesshomaru is Inuyasha back from the dead, Sesshomaru learns the true meaning of being the one considered to be superior to the other in a relationship. SessKik  
  
I'm writing this after only watching the first 17 episodes and reading volumes 1 and 5 of the manga so please forgive me if the fic doesn't entirely go with the story! One thing I've changed for this fic is that Kikyou and Inuyasha never betrayed each other, they remained happy lovers till the end, finally deciding to destroy the Shikon no Tama with their combined power.   
  
Disclaimer: Why would I write fanfiction for Inuyasha if I owned it, unless I was mentally challenged or just stupid? I'd most obviously just put my fic into the anime and manga.  
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
They stood on a grassy, green meadow. The wildflowers grew all around them, their colors all sorts of different shades and hues. The orange-pink sunset was behind them. It was a peaceful time. Save for the battle that was raging on between them. Them. Two brothers. One older, one younger. Both with long silver hair and golden eyes. The wind blew through their hair making it fly wildly behind them. They were so much alike, yet so very different. When the older had failed in his duty to protect, the younger was corrupted as well. Both had been drawn into battle. But while they should have been concentrating their energies in fighting evil, allied on one side, they were led astray, and wasted power in fighting each other.   
  
The younger one, Inuyasha, was ahead by a surprising amount. He had only one severe would at his left side, blood was still dripping from the gash, but the fortunately the deluge of blood that had took place at first had ebbed to a trickle. The rest of the wounds on him were just minor scratches and cuts. The older however, Sesshomaru, though had not shed any blood, was tired and beaten from his younger sibling's punches and kicks along with attempted bashings with the sword left to him from their father, the Tetsusgaia.   
  
Sesshomaru could sense the battle would not last much longer now and a victor would be claimed soon. They were both tired and Inuyasha was bleeding heavily. It was just a question of stamina now. Who would last longer, him or his younger brother?  
  
The answer to Sesshomaru's question came quickly and swiftly with barely any warning at all. Inuyasha tripped over a feinted kick Sesshomaru aimed at his injured left side. The sudden attack made him falter and he fell to his knees leaning heavily on the Tetsusgaia, clutching it with his right hand. Inuyasha was panting hard. Sesshomaru came to stand above him. He was panting too. Sesshomaru kicked the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and made it fly up into the air. Inuyasha lost his balance and fell on his right side. Sesshomaru then neatly caught the sword, which transformed back into it's rusted form. He resisted the urge to kick his younger brother's bloody left side. He may be heartless and cruel, but he was not a sadist. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked into each other eyes for one last time. They did not speak. Inuyasha knew he had lost and Sesshomaru had emerged as the victor. Sesshomaru raised the Tetsusgaia and brought it down swiftly across his younger brother's neck, without hesitation. Inuyasha's eyes, which in the end, Sesshomaru had avoided looking at so that he would not have to witness the helplessness in those eyes that had once been defiant and full of courage, closed for the last time in his mortal life.  
  
From far across the field, a scream was heard, sounding more like a wail, full of despair and anguish. It was the scream of a maiden whose beloved was to be no more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lady, you must feign this deep slumber no longer. It has been three days already. You must face reality, and the people are asking about you. Will you hide your face in shame for the rest of your life?"  
  
Kikyou appeared not to hear.  
  
The maid-servant tried once more. "Please, Miko-sama, the village is dark without your laughter brightening our homes."  
  
This time, the servant achieved a response from the high-priestess. "I shall never laugh again for as long as I live," screamed Kikyou. "I used to live for the people. I could not die, for if I did, the demons would destroy my village along with every other village in existence. Soon after we destroyed the Shikon no Tama, the demons left us alone. The people had no more need for me, nor I for them. That's when we realized our feelings for each other. And I realized I remained living for him and him for me. Only for him. Now that he who I lived for is dead, I have no reason to remain alive any longer. I wish for death. Just for death, and nothing more."  
  
Aya, the servant, gasped. "Surely Miko-sama is delusional right now. The loss of that half-demon has weighed greatly on her. She does not know what she is saying. Do not worry, Miko-sama dear, you will soon rise from this state of sleep and realize the truth for what it is. And you shall learn to love once more."  
  
"I do not want to wake from this dreamless sleep, ever. But I want to dream. I do not wish for this sleep to remain dreamless. I want to dream about him. How I long for this sleep's dreaming, no one will ever begin to comprehend." Kikyou rolled over on the futon so that Aya could no longer see her face. She tried to fall back asleep, but she kept seeing images of him. Of Inuyasha, helpless in the meadow, slain by his own brother. Of Inuyasha planning the wedding with her. Of Inuyasha sitting up in the tree while she bathed. Of Inuyasha, helping her fight the demons after the Shikon no Tama. A lone tear fell from Kikyou's eye and splashed onto the floor. She blinked to clear her vision, but felt no desire to see anything but Inuyasha's face, living again, so she closed her eyes.   
  
Kikyou nearly gasped out aloud. There was Inuyasha, smiling at her, his yellow-gold eyes taunting her for giving up so easily. He's alive, thought Kikyou with happiness. He's coming for me, I know it. Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be awaiting your arrival with patience . . . . . . but please, do make it quick! I don't know how much longer I can live without you.  
  
Aya stared at the back of Kikyou's head with a worried look. Her mistress was in a state of shock. Three days ago, the village boys had found her in the meadow, unconcious. Right now she was very vulnerable. I must protect her from any harm that may befall her, thought Aya. I will go ask a strong man to take her in and care for her, in the hopes that she will heal under kindness. Now . . . . whom shall I ask?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru braced himself as he pushed aside the cloth hanging over the door, and walked into the priestess' room. The villagers had warned him that she was sick, and suffering from some kind of mental ailment. He had said he did not care if she was an evil spirit from the dead out to seek revenge. She knew something about the Shikon no Tama, and he would find out what it was she knew. At any cost. Even if he had to kill her in the process. Now that his brother was out of the way, finding the Shikon no Tama should be a very easy task.  
  
Though he had prepared himself for anything, Sesshomaru was not expecting what he saw inside the priestess' room. A beatiful young girl with ebony hair and amber eyes dressed in a loose kimono the color of cream with a maroon border sat on a futon in the corner of the room. Her eyes were averted and she did not bother to look at Sesshomaru as he stepped in and shut the door.  
  
"Miko, I wish to speak to you about an urgent matter."  
  
Kikyou did not bother looking up at the man who had just walked in. He was not going to be Inuyasha, Inuyasha wouldn't be able to come back so soon, so what did it matter anyway?  
  
"Miko. If you do not talk from your own accordance, I shall be forced to make you talk."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Kikyou had a sudden flashback. ---(flashback)--- She and Inuyasha were sitting in a garden eating strawberries. It was a bright sunny day. Kikyou had just found out Inuyasha had something stuck in his hair. It had looked like the green leaf from a strawberry. A little speck of green in Inuyasha's magnificent silver hair. She had not told him about it, instead she had started laughing gleefully. Inuyasha had been puzzled at first, but he became annoyed later on when Kikyou's laughter failed to cease. In order to get Kikyou to tell him what was so funny, he had said, "Miko. If you do not talk from your own accordance, I shall be forced to make you talk." Kikyou had not talked even then. Inuyasha had tackled her and pinned her to the ground. He then had decided to tickle her, starting at first from her tummy and armpits. But before long, his hands had begun to wander, slowly exploring other parts of her body. Kikyou was laughing so hard she didn't realize what Inuyasha was doing. When she found one of his hands on her neck and another at her waist creeping up to her chest, she slapped him so hard he fell over backwards and the green leaf fell out of his hair. Afterwards, they had both laughed about the incident merrily once Kikyou had given Inuyasha a full account of what had made her laugh in the first place. ---(end flashback)---  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Sesshomaru was growing impatient. This little priestess had better start talking soon, he thought. Or she'll be one sorry wench. "Miko, look at me," Sesshomaru demanded in a firm, but surprisingly gentle voice.  
  
Kikyou jerked her head up, her eyes flying to Sesshomaru's face. She looked into those pale golden-topaz eyes and they stared back at her. She moved her eyes over to the long silvery hair, let loose, gleaming ever so beautifully.  
  
Kikyou stood up, not daring to believe it. He's back she thought, with a burst of joy, he has come back for me! "Inuyasha!" she shouted.  
  
She ran to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her feet lift off the ground so that she was virtually hanging from him. She looked up into his eyes, and hugged him tighter, pushing back on his chest. The sudden added force sent both of them flying into the wall. They crashed, with a painfully loud bang, and slid down. Sesshomaru's back was to the wall, and Kikyou was in his lap, facing the wall.  
  
The door to Kikyou's room flew open and nearly the whole village walked in. Aya was at the head, and at seeing Sesshomaru and Kikyou on the ground before her, she voiced out loud what everyone was thinking.. "Miko-sama, what happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"He's back!" Kikyou exclaimed, feeling this was all she had to explain.  
  
"Miko . . . " Aya's face took on worried frown as she looked at Sesshomaru with distaste. "What are you doing?" she asked Sesshomaru harshly.  
  
Sesshomaru tried getting out of Kikyou's hold on his neck without hurting her. When she refused to let go, he gave up. After a minute he thought, what the hell do I think I'm doing? Why do I not just shove her off of me? I have no reason to care if she lives or not. He was about to pull Kikyou off himself by grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it along with her head and rest of her body, but one look into her amber eyes, and he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to lift her hand. So innocent, so sweet, so helpless was the look in those eyes. They looked happy, but the happiness looked destined to be short-lived if Sesshomaru refused them. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru was reminded of his younger brother, shortly before his death. What is wrong with me? Damn her, why won't she get off?   
  
Aya, sensing this stranger's troubles, walked over and gently untangled Kikyou's arms from Sesshomaru. She then pulled Kikyou off him and helped her back to the futon where Kikyou sat down, confused. "Inuyasha," she demanded, "why don't you talk to me? I have been so worried about you." Her amber eyes flared with anger and confusion.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and froze when he heard his late brother's name. He looked at the girl again. She was glaring back at him. Could it be? Could this girl be . . . . Inuyasha's girl? Sesshomaru was disbelieving. He had not believed anyone would miss Inuyasha after his death. After all, people always thought they were better off without demons of any kind, even half blooded ones.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back when he felt a small tugging on his robe. Aya stood behind him, beckoning for him to follow her out of the room. Sesshomaru looked back at the priestess. She looked as if she had lost all her energy and was completely worn out from the confrontation with Sesshomaru. She had now lay back down on the futon, her eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face. Resignedly, Sesshomaru walked out with Aya along with the rest of the villagers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me."   
  
Aya and Sesshomaru stood around a table in the largest room in Kikyou's house. Sesshomaru stood with his fists on the table. His body was tense, showing just how enraged he was.  
  
"No. We are not kidding. Such important matters are not to be kidded about. We, the whole village request for you-- um, what's your name again?" Aya looked inquisitively at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru grunted. "Sesshomaru. Not that it should matter to you."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama," continued Aya as if she did not hear the last part of Sesshomaru's answer, "to take in our beloved miko and help her heal. Help her overcome the loss of her lover and reignite her ability to love."  
  
"Why should I help some cursed miko?" asked Sesshomaru, all too innocently.  
  
Aya looked flustered. This demon had not even the decency to look even just a little bit ashamed of himself. Instead he simply stood there, still bearing an arrogant and haughty attitude. This is not the time to pick fights, thought Aya. If this one can help my Miko-sama, then I should be trying to win his favor. "If you take our miko in, and care for her for a year, at the end, when the year is up, you can have anything you wish from our village."  
  
Sesshomaru considered it for a moment. The miko was very beautiful. If nothing else, the miko would still be fun to play with for a while. "Anything I want?"  
  
"Absolutely anything," Aya answered, her eyes taking on a look of pleading and entreatment.  
  
"Fine," Sesshomaru snapped as if he were being forced to take in Kikyou against his will, "I'll do it." What fools, he thought to himself, begging for their destruction.  
  
"Very well," Aya said, not showing how relieved she was that Sesshomaru agreed, "the year starts from today, right now. I'll go help Miko-sama get ready."  
  
Trying to act indifferent, Sesshomaru asked in an uncaring but still polite tone, "By the way . . . just wondering, but what is this miko's name? Miko?"  
  
"Her name," said Aya slowly, "is Kikyou."  
  
"Kikyou, huh?" Sesshomaru said more to himself than to Aya, who had already left to help Kikyou get ready, "Inuyasha and Kikyou . . . Sesshomaru and Kikyou . . . . what the hell am I thinking? I've undertaken a job for payment. I cannot let personal feelings get in the way of my job. If I do not fullfill all the requirements for the job, then I will not be worthy of payment. Besides, what more use do I have for some stupid wench other than to use her in order to get what I want?" A sudden image of Inuyasha's face popped into Sesshomaru's mind. Sesshomaru blinked and cursed. I won't let you haunt me brother, I refuse. I will get the Shikon no Tama at any cost, even if it means I have to babysit your girl for a year . . . . . .   
  
+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+^+  
  
A/N: Please R&R and tell me if I should update or not. 


End file.
